Code Lyoko: Conclusiones
by Hanelita
Summary: Bueno aqui una historia tambien de Odd y Aelita. Ellos ya tienen 17 años Yumi 18 años y tienen que ver los problemas que hay al separarse o al no hacerlo. Espero que les guste! :D 7 capitulo actualizado! Perdón por tardar tanto
1. Quitate la venda de los ojos

Code Lyoko: Conclusiones.

He aquí una nueva historia. Como siempre también de Aelita y Odd. :D Esta historia también la hare desde el punto de vista de Aelita. Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo.

Capitulo 1: Quítate la venda de los ojos.

Estaba en mi cuarto. Estaba pensando en que ya habían pasado muchos años desde que derrotamos a X.A.N.A. Ahora nosotros habíamos crecido y teníamos 17 años (Yumi 18 años). Este año era nuestro último año en el instituto y ya nos iríamos. Habíamos decidido que iríamos todos a la misma universidad. O eso creíamos.

De repente al oír un pitido en el ordenador me saco de mis pensamientos y vi como Jeremie seguía allí sentado. Jeremie vino a mi cuarto para mirar no se que en mi ordenador porque el suyo se le quedo bloqueado.

Yo creía que estaba enamorada de Jeremie. Pero no sabía cuánto me equivocaba.

Yo le veía ahí en frente del ordenador. Tan concentrado.

De repente me canse y le dije:- Oye Jeremie, ¿Por qué no salimos por ahí a hacer algo? Me estoy cansando de estar aquí sin hacer nada.

- Tu eres la que no haces nada.- me respondió sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

-Pero es que no te entiendo. Ya no tienes que buscar el antivirus o alguna otra cosa pero aun así sigues pegado al ordenador.- dije enfadada.

- A lo mejor si no me entiendes es porque no me quieres.- dijo sin pensar Jeremie.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?- dije aun mas enfadada todavía.

- Perdón Aelita. No me he dado cuenta. Yo…- se disculpaba Jeremie por fin apartando la vista del ordenador.

-¡Cállate! ¡Fuera de aquí!- le grite mientras unas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Aelita yo, perdóname de verdad no quería…- decía Jeremie intentando consolarme.

- Yo que nunca pensé en mí, solo en ti y me dices que no te quiero.- seguía gritando.

-Aelita de verdad…- intentaba hablar Jeremie pero yo siempre le interrumpía.

-¡Cállate! ¡Fuera de aquí! Que tu mente se despeje un rato en la calle. ¡Desaparece!- le grite.

En ese momento Jeremie se fue de mi cuarto tal y como yo le había dicho.

Yo me eche a llorar en mi cama.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Seguramente alguien me había escuchado gritarle a Jeremie.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta. Y yo respondí de mala manera:- ¿Quién es?

En ese momento la voz que yo ansiaba escuchar que era la voz más dulce, suave y consoladora del universo me hablo.

-Aelita, soy yo. Odd. ¿Estás bien?

- Perdóname.- dije y fui corriendo a abrirle la puerta.

El entro y me hizo otra vez la misma pregunta.

Yo me eche a llorar en su hombro. Después de un tiempo le dije lo que había pasado y él me dijo:- Tú no te mereces a alguien como él. Tu eres un ángel, una princesa y el es un tonto que no sabe lo que es el amor. No es lo suficiente para ti.

En ese momento me entraron unas ganas enormes de besarle. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos fuimos acercando poco a poco. Cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, Odd bajo la cabeza.

-Aelita yo te tengo que decir una cosa.- me dijo medio avergonzado y preocupado.

En ese momento me asuste mucho y a la vez me ilusione. Me asuste porque tal y como me lo dijo parecía preocupado pero también me ilusione porque a lo mejor me quería decir que me quería.

- Bueno adelante. Dime.- dije dando un poco a mostrar mis sentimientos.

-¿Recuerdas que hemos quedado en que todos íbamos a ir a la misma universidad?- me pregunto.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- le pregunte intentando adivinar que quería decir con eso.

-Porque se lo he comentado a mis padres y ellos quieren que al menos yo me vaya para allá para poder estar cerca de ellos. Además esa universidad está cerca del instituto de mis hermanas y las tengo que cuidar.- dijo Odd triste.

En ese momento el mundo se me vino encima. No sabía que pensar. En ese momento Odd rompió el silencio y me dijo:- Bueno ya es tarde. Me tengo que ir. Mañana hablamos.

Y ahí me dejo. Pensando en el día de mañana. Me quise dormir pero no pude. Ahí me vinieron todo tipo de pensamientos.

Bueno y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Es un poco raro pero ha salido un poco de mi imaginación que está un poco loca. :P :D Bueno espero que os guste.


	2. Pensamientos

Capitulo 2: Pensamientos.

En ese momento se puso a llover. Yo no podía dormir porque todo tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos habitaban en mí.

Mi habitación nunca había estado tan vacía.

Pensé en que yo estaba muy triste y enfadada y pensé la causa de ello.

En ese momento aun no sabía que estaba enamorada de Odd y no entendía porque me puse así por eso busque otras excusas.

Creí que era por la lluvia pero descubrí que podía escucharla sin que me molestase.

También creí que estaba enfadada conmigo misma por ponerme a llorar pero descubrí que podía llorar perfectamente.

No tenía miedo a llorar.

Descubrí que ya había habido unas cuantas veces con dudas como estas desde que le conocí. Podría ser que estuviese enamorada de Odd pero se supone que yo estaba con Jeremie y me ponía de mal humor tan solo de pensarlo.

En ese momento me dormí y tuve un sueño que me ayudo mucho.

Era por la mañana. Estaba en la entrada de la academia y ahí estaba el. Odd. En ese momento descubrí que me dolía mucho que él se marchara. Me acordaba del día anterior en el que estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Yo tenía tanto que decirle. Quería decirle que le quería pero ya se estaba marchando y odiaba ver ese momento. En el sueño desapareció de mi vida y ahí me preguntaba cómo podría haber salido nuestra relación. Y me di cuenta de que todos esos momentos en que intentaba buscar excusas por no decir que estaba enamorada de él, era una pérdida de tiempo. Yo le amaba.

Ahí me desperté y mire el reloj.

Ya sabía lo más importante. Que le quería. Era difícil ver como poco a poco mi sueño se haría realidad. Se iría y yo me quedaría sola. Dentro de unos años Yumi y Ulrich seguirían con su noviazgo de ahora o incluso puede que ya estuviesen casados y yo sola.

Con todos estos pensamientos era muy difícil vestirse, levantarse, viviendo con ese dolor.

Me acorde de que hoy íbamos a hablar. Y pensé en que le tendría que decir todos mis pensamientos. Le tendría que decir que le quería pero aunque le dijese lo que fuese se seguiría yendo a aquella universidad. De repente se me ocurrió una idea descabellada pero que podría funcionar. Me iría con él a aquella universidad y cuidaríamos juntos a sus hermanas que si dios quiere serian pronto mis cuñadas.

¡Pero que pienso! Ni siquiera sé si él siente lo mismo por mi y ya me estoy imaginando cosas.

Bueno tendré que llamar a Yumi.

-¿Yumi?- pregunte al ver que me cogía el teléfono.

-Aelita, ¿Ha pasado algo?- me pregunto preocupada.

-No, ¿Por qué?- pregunte extrañada.

-¡Porque son las 3 de la mañana!- me contesto Yumi.

Tenía tantas prisas por contárselo todo que no me di cuenta de la hora que era.

-Perdóname no me había dado cuenta. Te dejo dormir.- dije.

-Tranquila. Una vez que me despierto ya no me puedo volver a dormir así que dime.

Le intente explicar todo pero parecía que no me entendía y dijo:- A ver Aelita voy para allá. Tranquilízate y respira.

-Muy bien.

La espere impaciente y cuando llego a las 4 se lo conté todo mas tranquilamente.

-Ulrich y yo ya tenemos la plaza en aquella universidad pero lo que podemos hacer es quedar por ejemplo los sábados y reunirnos y contarnos que hemos hecho.

-¿Sin Jeremie?- pregunte preocupada.

-Sin Jeremie.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Ok.- dije yo igual de sonriente.

-Bueno y ahora prepárate para el gran día de mañana y tranquilízate. Yo me voy para mi casa no vaya a ser que cuando mis padres se levanten vean que no estoy allí.- me dijo.

-Gracias y hasta luego.- le dije agradecida.

-Hasta luego.

En ese momento estuve dando vueltas a mi cuarto hasta que llegaron las nueve y ya no pude más. Me salí a dar un paseo por la entrada de la academia.

Javi98: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos en todas mis historias. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que no continúe muy pronto pero algo es algo :)

Airam09: Muchas gracias también por tus palabras. A mí también me encantan tus historias y sigo esperando impaciente a algún capitulo :) Aunque yo no tengo que hablar mucho tampoco porque yo soy la que mas tarda. ¬¬ :) Espero que te haya gustado :D

Tximeletta: Entiendo que te guste más la pareja de Yumi y Ulrich. Son tan tiernos ^^ pero Odd y Aelita también tienen su encanto :D Bueno como ves Yumi y Ulrich son novios y conforme creo que va a ir la historia creo que va a haber una sorpresa de ellos muy pronto. Espero que te haya gustado. :D


	3. Amar otra vez

Capitulo 3: Amar otra vez.

Mientras paseaba pensaba en que Jeremie fue el primer amor que tuve pero acababa de descubrir que se podía amar otra vez.

Sin querer me choque con alguien y cuando levante mi mirada vi sus ojos.

Vi que los tenía rojos. Como de haber llorado. Parecía que sufría.

-Perdón.- me dijo con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

-Espera. Tenemos que hablar.- dije.

Esa frase la había escuchado en muchas series y telenovelas de la tele. La mayoría de veces se utilizaban para decir algo malo pero esta vez no. Yo la iba a utilizar para decirle que le quería a él. Que estaba enamorada de él.

-Mira te tengo que decir muchas cosas pero voy a empezar por la primera. Nunca dejare que te vayas de mi vida.- en ese momento le cogí la mano y le dije:- Yo iré contigo a esa universidad y cuidaremos juntos de tus hermanas. Eso es porque sé que tu igual no sientes lo mismo por mi y entonces seremos amigos y nada mas pero aun así siempre estaré a tu lado en los momentos más difíciles para ti o incluso en los más fáciles y…- yo me puse muy nerviosa por eso empecé a hablar sin control.

-Aelita tranquilízate. Dime lo que me quieras decir.- dijo el calmándome.

El parecía muy tranquilo. Normal él no tenía que decir a alguien que le quería.

-Bueno yo… tu a mi… ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! Yo se que tú has estado con muchas chicas y te quería preguntar si crees en el amor otra vez pero es que yo no quiero no volver a escucharte, a verte…- otra vez a hablar sin control…

En ese momento el teléfono de él sonó y me dijo: -Lo siento Aelita, me tengo que ir. Luego hablamos.

Uffff eso era lo mismo que me dijo ayer y ¿De qué había servido? Solo para que se volviese a marchar.

Yo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando él se fue volví a llamar a Yumi. No lo cogía. De repente alguien me toco la espalda. Me di la vuelta y era ella.

-Que rápida.- dije sorprendida.

-Es que cuando se trata de ti y de los asuntos amorosos…- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Siempre me daba buenos consejos y, cómo no, yo los seguía. Le tenía que explicar todo aquello.

Cuando se lo explique ella me dijo:- Bien. A ver eso en realidad no significa nada. No significa ni sí ni no. Es que le han llamado y no habéis podido seguir hablando pero ya está. Espera a que te llame para seguir hablando y ya está.

-Muchas gracias.-le volví a decir.

-De nada para eso estamos las amigas, ¿Verdad?- me dijo.

-Dirás las mejores amigas.- le corregí con una sonrisa.

Después de hablar con Yumi me fui a mi cuarto a esperar la llamada de Odd.

Así paso el tiempo hasta las siete de la tarde y ya harta de esperar me fui a dar un paseo.

El día anterior había llovido por la mañana y el bosque estaba húmedo.

No podía haber elegido un sitio peor. Pero tenía que pasar por el bosque para llegar al lago que yo quería. Ese sitio siempre me relajaba.

Llegue al lago y estaba oscuro. Fui a pasear alrededor y de repente vi una sombra. Me di la vuelta y perdí el equilibrio. Cuando estaba convencida de que me iba a caer la lago, alguien me cogió del brazo y me empujo hacia él.

Era Odd. En ese momento le abrace con toda la fuerza que tenia y creí que le iba a ahogar así que le solté.

-Ves por lo que no te puedo perder. Te necesito día y noche. Si no fuera por ti ya estaría ahogada.- le dije casi con lagrimas.

-Aelita tranquilízate.-me dijo.

Yo le mire así: ¬¬ Era muy fácil decir eso cuando no estabas en la piel del otro. ¬¬

-Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué has perdido el equilibrio?

-He visto una sombra y…- nada mas decir lo de la sombra me puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

Yo me sonroje.

El cogió el teléfono y llamo a alguien:- Elisabeth.

Yo en ese momento me puse un poco celosa. Que hacia el llamando a Sissi. La verdad es que entre ellos habían pasado muchas cosas.

-Si, era tal y como lo habías dicho. Si, a Yumi y a Ulrich. Ok. Hasta pronto.- siguió hablando Odd.

Yo le miraba con cara de que me lo explicase todo.

-Tranquila. Te lo explicare todo, princesa.- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

En ese momento me volví a sonrojar.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. 5 comentarios a la vez. Muchísimas gracias. Espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo Odd lo explicara todo. :)

Tximeletta: Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. La sorpresa será un poco más tarde porque creo que aun puede ser un poco pronto. :) Bueno aquí también ha habido momentos de Aelita y Yumi. :) Espero que te haya gustado :)

Javi98: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios en todas las historias. :) Ya sabes que cuando actualizo una historia después va la otra. Te digo otra pista primero va la de nuevas vidas, después la de momentos inolvidables y después esta. :)Bueno habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saber lo de Odd. Espero que te haya gustado. :)

AtpAb95: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Jeremie va a ser cabeza cuadrada. xD Además como tu bien dices o se busca novia por ordenador o tampoco pasa nada si sigue igual de amargado y soso que siempre. xD (Perdónenme a los que les guste Jeremie pero es que yo lo veo un poco soso) Lo de hablarle a Aelita y montarte esas historias… Yo te entiendo! :D Yo también lo hago. :) Así que ya somos dos. :) Y si Aelita y Odd siempre juntos aunque aquí Odd no se lo está poniendo muy fácil que digamos. ¬¬ Pero bueno ya verás como todo se soluciona. Espero que te haya gustado. :)

P.D.: ¡Viva España! ¡Y viva el pulpo Paul!

Airam09: Muchas gracias por todo. Sabes que tus historias también son fantásticas. Y ya tengo ganas de que sigas con la historia de Code Lyoko echange. ;) Yumi a mí también me encanta como le da sus consejos a Aelita. Son fantásticas. Y tranquila ya no tardare tanto. Y como le dije a AtpAb95… ¡Viva España y viva el pulpo Paul! :) Espero que te haya gustado.


	4. Explicaciones

Capitulo 4: Explicaciones.

Estábamos en el cuarto de Ulrich y Odd esperando a que Odd comenzase a hablar.

- Bueno cuando quieras.- le dijo Yumi impaciente.

-Vale. En mi barrio ha habido una especie de asesinatos y desapariciones. Parece un asesino en serie. Las personas que se salvaron de no estar desaparecidas dijeron que habían visto una sombra.- empezó a explicar Odd.

-¡¿Quieres decir que me querían matar?- exclame asustada.

-No solo quería decir que también puede que te quisieran secuestrar.- dijo Odd.

Yo en ese momento tenía una cara de miedo.

Había estado a punto de que me secuestrasen o me matasen o dios sabe que.

Odd al ver mi cara añadió:-Tranquila princesa. No voy a dejar que te hagan nada.

Me sonroje aunque seguía teniendo la misma cara de miedo.

-Bien en mi barrio seguirá habiendo cosas así y por eso mis padres me han mandado allí para cuidar de mis hermanas.- siguió diciendo Odd.

-Sí pero nosotros ya tenemos la plaza de esta universidad.- dijo Yumi preocupada.

-Mucho mejor. Como veis el asesino en serie ya ha venido aquí a por Aelita. Ahora será como en Lyoko pero sin él. Hay que protegerla.- dijo Odd.

- Pero si Aelita se va contigo a la universidad, ¿Cómo la podemos ayudar aquí?- siguió preguntando Yumi.

Yo mire a Odd. Aun no me había dicho nada de lo de esta mañana y eso era una parte.

-Muy fácil. Si vosotros os quedáis aquí y Aelita se viene conmigo descubriremos si viene a por gente de aquí o solo a por Aelita.- dijo Odd muy tranquilo.

Yo sonreí porque había dicho que me iría con él a la universidad.

-No se lo digáis a nadie. Solo lo sabréis vosotros.- dijo Odd.

A mí me vino la llamada que Odd le había hecho a Sissi y me volví a enfadar.

-Ya ¿Y "Elisabeth"?- dije tal y como él había llamado a Sissi.

-Ella te salvo. A ella le ocurrió lo mismo que a ti y también se salvo.- dijo intentando proteger.

-Si. También a ella la cuidas, ¿Verdad?- decía cada vez más celosa.

-Claro que la tengo que cuidar. ¡Es mi hermana!- me decía el también un poco enfadado.

-¿Sissi es tu hermana?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Para tu información por el mundo hay muchas Elisabeth. Una de ellas es Sissi y la otra es mi hermana.- me dijo enfadado.

Ahí me di cuenta. Había sido una tonta. ¡Era su hermana!

Me quede inmovilizada mirando para abajo. Deseaba que me tragase la tierra.

-Bueno chicos. Nosotros nos vamos.- dijo Yumi cogiendo a Ulrich del brazo.

-Adiós.- se despidieron Yumi y Ulrich.

Yo en ese momento casi mataba a Yumi. No me podía dejar sola. No en ese momento.

-Bueno yo también me voy.- dijo Odd al ver que nadie hablaba.

Yo quise detenerle y decirle que se quedase pero estaba inmovilizada.

Odd al ver que yo no decía nada me cogió suavemente la cara y me dijo: -Aelita perdóname. Es que no me gusta que pienses esas tonterías de que quiero a otras chicas que no seas…- en ese momento se paro.

Yo le mire y él se ruborizo.

-Quiero decir que no pienses… tonterías.- me dijo dando con la palabra correcta.

Después de decirme esto me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yo me quede más roja que el traje de Yumi y el símbolo de X.A.N.A. juntos. (Ya lo sé es poco imaginativo pero no se me ocurría otra cosa. xD)

-Hasta mañana. ¡Ah! Mañana iremos a hacernos la matricula a la universidad de mi barrio.- se acerco a mi oído y me dijo:- Ponte igual de guapa que siempre.

¡Vale! ¡Hasta aquí! ¡Estoy segura de que mi piel parecía la de un extraterrestre que venía del planeta rojo! ¡O mejor! ¡Que me quería poner tinte rojo en el pelo y como era tan torpe se me escurrió por todo el cuerpo y ahí estaba yo!

-Bueno princesa, hasta mañana.- me dijo Odd.

En ese momento, absorta en mis pensamientos, me puse el pijama y me dormí.

Al día siguiente…

Me levante y mire el reloj. Las nueve y media de la mañana. Me fui a darme una ducha porque sabía que pronto vendría Odd a llamarme.

Cuando termine de ducharme me di cuenta que se me había olvidado la ropa allí en la cama así que me puse la toalla en forma de vestido.

Al entrar en mi cuarto…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- grite.

Odd estaba sentado en mi cama.

-¿Co-como has entrado?- pregunte sonrojada.

-Tu puerta estaba abierta.- me contesto con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Ahí me di cuenta. Estaba en otro mundo y por eso me había dejado la puerta abierta y la ropa en mi cama.

-¡Pues yo creo que entre tú y la sombra… me matáis de sustos!- dije.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos?- me pregunto.

¿Hola? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que llevaba solo la toalla?

-Perdona pero me tengo que vestir.- dije.

En ese momento vi como él se sonrojaba.

-¡Oh! Ok pues te espero fuera.- dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Cuando me vestí, el estaba fuera como si fuese mi guardaespaldas.

-Ahora sí. ¿Vamos?- dije.

El solo asintió.

Fuimos en su coche porque era el único de los dos que tenía el carnet. Yo no quise sacármelo y no se por que pero bueno. ¿Quién me comprende?

Todo en la universidad fue genial y después Odd me dijo:-¿Te apetecería dar un paseo? Por aquí hay unos parques preciosos.

-Ok.- dije sonriendo.

Cuando ya llevábamos un cuarto de hora paseando yo oí un llanto.

-Odd espera.- le dije preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto el también preocupado.

-Hay alguien llorando.- le informe.

Me acerque a un tobogán que había allí cerca y vi a una niña.

-Hola, ¿Qué te pasa?- le dije preocupada.

-Me he perdido.- me dijo entre sollozos.

-Si quieres te ayudo a encontrar a tus padres.- le dije.

Ella asintió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte.

-Wendy, ¿Y tú?- me pregunto con toda la dulzura del mundo.

- Yo soy Aelita y el es Odd.- le señale.

-¿Sois novios?- nos pregunto.

En ese momento vi como la dulzura se convertía en inocencia.

-Eh… no, no.- dijimos los dos sonrojados.

-Solo somos amigos.- dije usando la famosa frase de Yumi.

- Lo mismo decían mis primos antes de serlo.- dijo Wendy.

-Un momento. ¿Tus primos son Yumi y Ulrich?- pregunto Odd.

-Si, ¿Los conocéis?- nos pregunto Wendy dulcemente.

Nosotros nos miramos y sonreímos.

10 minutos después…

-Muchas gracias por llevarme con mis papis. Habéis sido muy amables. Adiós.- se despidió Wendy.

-Adiós.- dijimos Odd y yo.

Cuando nos dimos la vuelta, Wendy dijo:-¡Esperad!

Nos volvimos hacia ella y nos dijo:- Hacéis muy buena pareja.

Y se fue. Allí nos dejo. A los dos sonrojados y sonriendo.

Bueno y hasta aquí este capítulo. Diréis: Aleluya, por fin lo termino. Perdonadme es que la inspiración se tomo unas vacaciones y no me volvió hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Javi98: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias. Aquí tienes la razón de lo de "Elisabeth" Espero que este capítulo también te guste. :D Cuídate.

AtpAb95: Jajajaja gracias por todo. Tranquila que con lo de la inspiración también me ha pasado a mí. Yumi y Aelita son como hermanas y confidentes. Son unas amigas geniales. Y aquí tienes las explicaciones de Odd. Sé que con Jeremie no soy muy justa pero es que me pone de los nervios. xD Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. :D Cuídate.

Airam09: Muchas gracias. :D Y si a mí también me sorprendió que Aelita se lo dijera tan directamente con lo tímida que es. (Y eso que lo he escrito yo. Que loca que estoy. xD)Y lo que yo creo es que Aelita lo tiene que estar pasando un poco mal puesto que Odd aun no le ha dicho casi nada de lo que le dijo esa mañana… Lo de Odd y Sissi lo digo porque ha habido algunos momentitos como cuando Odd hizo la peli y después le guiño un ojo a Sissi o en el segundo libro… pero bueno… esperemos que no signifique nada.¬¬ :D Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias también por lo de los comentarios. No lo sabía. :( Pero bueno ya lo arregle y así tendré más. :D Cuídate.

Joselino97: Muchas gracias. Perdón por que antes no podías comentar mis historias pero gracias a Airam09 ya lo puedes hacer. :D Y sé que al pobre Jeremie lo tengo con una cruz pero bueno… Soy así de rara. Espero que te haya gustado. :D Cuídate.


	5. Nueva amiga

Capítulo 5: Nueva amiga.

¡Por fin! Hoy empezaba la universidad e iba a empezar a estudiar Educación Musical.

El sábado pasado estuve hablando con Ulrich y Yumi y me dijeron que Ulrich iba a estudiar deporte y Yumi medicina.

Odd va a estudiar bellas artes así que estará cerca de mí.

Me dirigí enseguida a la universidad y fui corriendo a ver las clases que me tocaban. Después me encontré con Odd y las comparé con él.

Me tocaba junto a él matemáticas, lengua, religión y español.

De repente oí una voz muy conocida detrás de mí.

-Mira, si son la pareja preferida del instituto. Nuestros primos favoritos: ¡Aelita y Odd!- dijo la voz misteriosa con sarcasmo.

-Por favor no me digas que es…- le susurré a Odd.

-Sissi.- terminó la frase por mí.

Yo me di la vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres Sissi?- le dije cansada de ella.

-Nada, solo que creo que es muy difícil que coincidamos todos en una misma universidad.- dijo Sissi.

-Y sin embargo aquí estás.- le dije borde.

-Pero yo sé la razón.- dijo Sissi.

Dios mío, a ver que se inventa la cabecita llena de helio de esa chica.

- Odd, has venido aquí porque sabías que iba a venir yo. No hace falta que sigas mintiendo. Ya sé que te gusto mucho pero te daré una oportunidad porque vamos a estar juntos en matemáticas, español y lengua.- terminó Sissi.

¡Pero será creída!

-¡Pero tú quién te crees que eres! ¿Qué pasa que como Ulrich está ocupado ahora vienes a por Odd? Mira allí te lo permitía porque eras la hija del director pero aquí no te voy a pasar ni una. ¡No te acerques a mi Odd!- le grité.

Sissi se quedó desconcertada y después de un rato dijo:- ¿Perdón? Creo que la que no sabe aquí quién es eres tú. ¿Cómo que tú Odd?

Ahí me di cuenta de que cometí un gran error menos mal que Odd salió a defenderme.

-Es una forma de llamarnos así en la familia. Ahora si me disculpas a mi Aelita y a mí.- dijo cogiéndome de los hombros y llevándome a la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería…

-¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? Se supone que debemos ser discretos y hemos montado un pollo en el pasillo. ¡El asesino puede estar entre ellos!- me regañó Odd.

-¿El asesino es una persona de nuestra edad?- pregunté extrañada.

-¡No, pero puede estar relacionada y por eso ataca en este barrio! Si quiere ir a por ti lo va a tener fácil si sigues así.- dijo Odd.

-Perdóname si te defendía delante de la cotilla y tonta de Sissi. Tranquilo, que la próxima vez te dejaré que puedas estar a solas con ella.- decía yo también enfadada.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta que a eso que tú tienes se le llaman celos? Y encima son celos absurdos porque yo con ella no quiero nada. Además no hace falta que me defiendas me sé defender yo solito.- dijo enfadado.

-¿Perdón? Pues que yo sepa estabas ahí como un pasmarote.- le recriminé.

- Claro viendo vuestro espectáculo de celos.- dijo Odd.

-¿Qué, ahora insinúas que Sissi también está por ti?- decía incrédula.

-Pero si hasta tú lo has dicho: ¿Qué pasa que como Ulrich está ocupado ahora vienes a por Odd?- me imitó.

-Eres un creído. Mejor que te vayas con Sissi. Hacéis la pareja perfecta.- dije enfadada.

- Ya te lo he dicho: No estoy interesado en ella. Y si me fuese con ella tú te morirías de celos.- aseguró.

-Mira, a veces eres insoportable. Sí, tienes razón. Seguramente me moriría de celos pero yo al menos he tenido el valor de decirte que te quiero y no estoy evitando continuamente el tema.- me enfadé.

-¿Insinúas algo?- preguntó.

-¿Yo? Nada.- dije sarcástica.

-Mira cuando te apetezca ser simpática me avisas porque parece que hoy llevas un día torcido.- dijo yéndose.

-¡Has sido tú el que ha empezado a gritarme y regañarme!- le grité con la seguridad de que me había escuchado.

En ese momento sonó el timbre mientras la gente empezaba a andar. Yo les seguí y entramos en la biblioteca.

Allí vi a Odd y me senté lo más alejada posible de él.

En la biblioteca nos dijeron lo que se suele decir: Que bienvenidos, que saquemos buenas notas y que no armemos jaleo.

Me fui de allí a un apartamento que me había comprado cerca de la universidad y de la casa de Odd.

En ese momento maldecí haberme comprado una casa tan cerca.

Al día siguiente fui a la secretaría que estaba repleta de gente y cuando llegó mi turno cogí el mapa de clases y una tarjetita que ponía el número de mi taquilla y la combinación.

Fui para allá y vi que a Odd le había tocado la de al lado. La verdad es que tenía razón la gente que decía que cuanto más enfadada estás con una persona más la ves.

Dejé mis cosas y vi que me tocaba lengua. Me tocaba con él. La dichosa ley de Murphy.

Cogí las cosas y me fui antes de que él me dijese nada. Miré el mapa y entré en la clase en la que yo creía que se daba lengua.

Al llegar el profesor preguntó de broma:- Bien, ¿hay alguien que no sea de sociales?

En ese momento me di cuenta y levanté la mano mientras el profesor se reía.

Yo me acerqué a él y le dije que era verdad, que yo no era de esa clase mientras le enseñaba el papel.

Salió conmigo al pasillo y me señaló la clase.

Yo entré y le pedí perdón a la profesora mientras le explicaba lo que había pasado…

Al final del día, en mi taquilla, pensé en mi día y descubrí que no había sido tan divertido y emocionante como yo había planeado. En primer caso me había equivocado de clase, en segundo caso Odd seguía sin hablarme y, por tercero, le había visto hablar después de la primera clase con una chica morenita de pelo moreno y mechas naranjas y rosas que seguramente era unos cuantos más mayor.

Desde ese momento esa chica y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos. Esa chica hablaba con sus amigas y yo intuía que era de mí porque me miraban y se reían como si supiesen algo que yo no sé, como si llevase algo que me hiciese ridícula.

Yo aún no había hecho amigas. La única verdadera que tenía estaba en otra universidad y con Odd no me hablaba así que me sentía muy sola.

Miré mi reloj y vi que ya era hora de irse, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta.

Iba tan ensimismada que sin querer me choqué con alguien y se nos cayeron todos los libros.

-Perdón, iba en mis cosas.- dije disculpándome.

Entonces levanté la cabeza y vi que era ella. La chica con la que hablaba Odd.

-No pasa nada.- me contestó.

Al ver que yo la seguía mirando me dijo sorprendiéndome:- Oye, ¿Tú eres Aelita? ¿Aelita Stones? ¿Verdad?

- Ehhh… Sí…- dije sorprendida.

¿De qué me conocía?

-Y éste es tu primer año.- dijo asegurando.

Yo asentí y pregunté:- ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Samantha, Sam para los amigos.- me contestó.

Con que Samantha… Me ponía un poco celosa verla con Odd y que ella me conociese a mí y yo no a ella así que por el momento decidí que la llamaría Samantha. No me daba buena espina.

-¿Y éste es tu primer año?- seguí con el interrogatorio.

-No, ya llevo aquí 3 años pero repetí en el segundo así que es como si llevase 2.- me contestó mirándome seriamente.

A lo mejor no le gustaba que le preguntase pero ella había empezado.

Cuando le iba a preguntar que de qué me conocía ella se adelantó y me dijo:- De momento esto es todo lo que necesitas saber de mí.- y se marchó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Terminé! ¿Qué os parece? Ya sé que tardé mucho pero el insti es lo que tiene… Menos mal que hoy nevó… Bueno espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer. :D.

Kazuar-731: Bien! Te pasaste al lado oscuro… El de odiar a Jeremie! xD

Pues sí un asesino… además parece que es un asesino en serie según lo que decía Odd…

Pues sí pobre Aelita… xD En realidad es prima sólo de Ulrich pero como Ulrich y Yumi son novios la niña dice que la novia es también su prima :)

Espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate. :)

Joselino97: Me alegra que te aclarase lo de Elisabeth, lo malo es que en este capítulo sí que ha salido la creída esta… xD

Espero que te haya gustado. Un beso :).

AtpAb95: Me alegra que te haya gustado. :D Pues sí, pobrecilla…

Lo malo es que en este capítulo Odd le hace caso a esa petarda que tú dices. Uffffff como odio a esa Sissi… xD

Pues Wendy… a lo mejor la hago contrato fijo con Ulrich y Yumi… cuando llegue la gran sorpresa que tengo… ^^

Y lo siento por el montón de tiempo que he tardado pero con el instituto…

Bueno pues besos de tu amiga también loca… :P y espero que te haya gustado. :)

Mijumaru14: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Por desgracia en este capítulo sí que hay problemas con la señoritinga y con el asesino… también tengo unas cuantas sorpresillas… :D

Es que aquí se supone que las hermanas son pequeñas porque me hice un lío… Bah, un problema raro pero sí es error mío. :)

Bueno espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate y actualiza pronto. :)

(Ya lo sé. No tendría que tener derecho a decir esto cuando tardé como medio año en actualizar… xD)

Airam09: Me alegra que te haya gustado :). Bueno como ya le dije a Mijamaru14 tuve un error de cálculo… xD Y lo de los chicos… estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo!

Algunos son más lentitos… me ha tocado estar con alguno… xD pero era solo amigo que le gustaba otra chica y no sabía qué hacer… xD

Sí, aunque en este capítulo por culpa de Sissi (la de verdad) se ha armado una buena…

La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso… la hago sufrir mucho pero bueno… xD

Wendy es prima de Ulrich pero como Yumi es su novia pues Wendy la llama también prima. :)

Perdón por actualizar casi medio año después pero el insti… Bueno espero que te haya gustado, muchos besos, actualiza pronto y cuídate. :D

Yumivigo: Me alegra que te haya gustado. :) Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos. :)

Toaneo07: Me alegra que te haya gustado :). Espero que te guste este capítulo. Cuídate. :)


	6. ¿Empezar de nuevo?

Capítulo 6: ¿Empezar de nuevo?

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas y Odd y yo seguíamos sin hablarnos. Es más, ahora se pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Sissi y Samantha: Se reía con Sissi, le hablaba, cogía a Samantha por la cintura, la susurraba al oído… Y yo no lo aguantaba porque, aparte de esto, yo seguía sola, al parecer todo el mundo tenía ya su grupito menos yo. Era la única que no encajaba. Por eso, en los siguientes días de descanso que había me fui a casa de Yumi.

-Yumi, no lo aguanto más.- le decía a Yumi.

-Oh, vamos Aelita, esto es una simple discusión. Ya verás como dentro de poco todo se arregla.- me intentaba consolar Yumi.

-¿Dentro de poco? ¡Ya llevo así dos semanas! ¡Ya sólo le falta besarse con las 2 en mitad del pasillo!- grité.

-Si eso pasase estoy seguro de que te intentarías suicidar. Primero lo de Jeremie y ahora esto…- comentó Ulrich.

Yumi le miró con una mirada fulminante que al parecer Ulrich comprendió enseguida.

-A ver, aclárate. ¿Qué se supone que está rondando por tu cabecita?- me preguntó Yumi.

-Irme de allí.- dije triste.

-¿Y te vas a rendir así sin más?- ahora la que gritaba era Yumi.

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Qué voy a hacer allí?- pregunté.

-No sé… Por ejemplo… ¡Estudiar!- me decía Yumi sarcástica.

-Oh, vamos. No es la única universidad en la que estudiar educación musical… Podría buscarme otra…- cuando me estaba explicando llamaron a la puerta.

-Ya voy yo.- dijo Ulrich.

Yo le miré. Yumi y Ulrich vivían juntos… Ellos sí que eran felices. Uno al lado del otro por fin.

Cuando Ulrich abrió la puerta me quedé sin palabras. Era él. Odd.

Nos miramos un tiempo hasta que Ulrich dijo:- Bueno Yumi, creo que están llamando al teléfono, vamos a mirar.

Yumi asintió y nos quedamos allí solos. Él empezó a romper el hielo.

-Bueno, ¿hoy ya estás más calmada?- me preguntó con toda la chulería del mundo.

Yo le miré mal. Desde luego si quería hacer las paces no iba por buen camino.

-Pues sí, lo estaba perfectamente hasta que has llegado tú.- le contesté.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, eh?- me dijo con una medio sonrisa.

Yo me sonrojé y a la vez me dieron ganas de cruzarle la cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a vacilarme?

-Mira si vas a seguir así mejor me doy un paseo.- dije llegando a la puerta.

-No, espera.- me cogió del brazo.- Perdóname, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que no me gusta admitir que me he equivocado.

-¿Y crees que con la chulería lo arreglas?- le pregunté enfadada.

Él se encogió de hombros con lo cual yo me reí.

-Eres un tonto.- le dije.

-Sí, pero soy tu tonto.- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Yo me sonrojé.

-Bueno, chicos, ya está. Ya respondimos al teléfono.- dijo Yumi guiñándome el ojo.

-Sí, si queréis podéis quedaros a comer.- propuso Ulrich.

Odd y yo nos miramos y asentimos.

Cuando terminamos de comer Ulrich se levantó y dijo:- Ahora vuelvo, tengo que coger una cosa.

Odd, Yumi y yo nos quedamos extrañados pero seguimos comiendo el postre.

Después Ulrich vino y parecía que se escondía algo detrás. Se acercó a Yumi se arrodilló y le dijo:- Yumi, sabes perfectamente que he estado enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi. También sabes que hemos tenido nuestros altibajos pero juntos los hemos superado y ahora estoy seguro… Estoy decidido a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Yumi y yo nos llevamos las manos a la boca. ¡Ulrich le había pedido matrimonio a Yumi!

Miré a Odd y vi como sonreía. Estaba segura… Él estaba enterado de todo…

Yumi se tiró a su cuello y le empezó a dar besos cariñosos.

Nosotros nos reíamos y Odd dijo:- Vale, vale, dejadlo para la noche de bodas.

-¿Qué os parece si para celebrarlo nos vamos al campo a pasear?- dijo Yumi contenta.

-Sí, hoy hace un día espléndido. Además seguro que Kiwi lo agradecerá.- dije mirando al perrito.

-Y yo lo puedo grabar todo. Traje la cámara.- dijo enseñando su cámara.

-Ok, pues vamos allá.- dijo Yumi.

Llegamos a un campo donde había unos árboles preciosos con flores rosas. Odd ya había empezado a grabar.

-Sakura…- murmuré.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Odd.

-Sakura significa flor de cerezo en japonés y son estos árboles.- aclaró Yumi.

Pasamos una tarde divertidísima. Yo estuve jugando con Kiwi, hablando con Yumi y viendo su anillo. Era precioso. Era coqueto y de diamantes. Muy bonito.

Después, cuando estaba atardeciendo, Odd grabó como los tortolitos veían el atardecer.

Se sentó junto a mí y dejó la cámara en el suelo.

-Wow y pensar que dentro de unos meses éstos dos estarán en el altar.- dijo Odd.

-Sí…- dije viendo el mismo atardecer.

-Pero yo de Ulrich me lo habría currado un poquito más.- se quejó Odd.

-¿Ah, sí, cómo?- pregunté curiosa.

-Pues, yo le hubiera cogido dos flores, una para dársela y otra para su precioso pelo rosa…- dijo mientras hacía todo lo que decía.

Yo me sonrojé.

-Después le hubiera cogido la cara con una mano y con la otra de la cintura mientras la atraía hacia mí con dulzura.- decía al igual que hacía.

Yo me sonrojaba cada vez más.

-También, con la luz del atardecer, hubiera cogido uno de sus mechones y se lo hubiera puesto detrás de la oreja para así susurrarle: Princesa, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo.

Yo ahí no sabía que pensar. ¿Me lo estaba diciendo a mí o era actuando?

Cuando estaba dispuesta a asentir él continuó su relato:- Y después, si me contestaba que sí, la habría mirado a sus preciosos ojos verdes para acercarme a ella y besarla.- él se fue acercando y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos Yumi dijo:- ¡Nos vamos!

Odd y yo nos sobresaltamos y nos sonrojamos mientras recogíamos todo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Yumi, Ulrich dijo:- Venga Odd, trae que pongamos lo que hemos grabado.

-No, no hace falta si ya os lo mando yo.- dijo intentado evitarlo.

-Anda, trae que tampoco será tan malo.- dijo Ulrich cogiéndole la cámara.

-¡No!- gritó.

Ulrich la puso y cuando la vimos entera menos el final dijo:- Emmm, vale… ¿Hay algo que hayas grabado a parte de Aelita?

Los dos nos sonrojamos.

-Pues si vas a poner quejas trae la cámara.- dijo Odd alargando el brazo.

-No, espera que ya queda el final.- dijo Yumi.

-No, por favor…- comentaba Odd rendido.

Yo me sorprendí. Había grabado sin querer toda nuestra conversación. Me sonrojé.

-Odd, dos cosillas de nada… La primera, soy morena. Tengo el pelo negro no rosa. La segunda, tengo los ojos azules no verdes.- dijo Yumi.

Yo me di cuenta. ¡Se refería a mí!

-Uy, que tarde se ha hecho… ¡Me voy!- dijo recogiendo la cámara y la cinta.- ¡Adiós!

-Por suerte ya habíamos hecho una copia de seguridad de la cinta… Toma quédatela tú.- me dijo Ulrich.

Yo se lo agradecí sonrojada.

-Luego te quejabas de que no te quería…- me dijo Yumi.

Yo me quedé pensando… ¿Y si todo lo que me dijo me lo dijo de verdad?

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado :D Bueno la noticia importante ya la dije en la otra historia de Aelita cazadora de cartas así que quien tenga curiosidad que vaya allí… xD Besos y gracias por leer.

* * *

Toaneo07: Me alegra de que te guste. :) Esto se va a poner cada vez más interesante con Sam aquí… Espero que te haya gustado :) Besos.

* * *

Joselino97: Pues aquí tienes otra actualización… xD

Bueno pues Sam… va a poner mucha emoción a la cosa… yo diría que demasiada… Y sí… Yo también me uno al club de Odio hacia Sam… ¬¬ xD

Espero que te guste. :) Besos.

* * *

Anonimo: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste. Aquí tienes otro capítulo más de esta historia :) Besos.

* * *

Yumi takamine 96: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. :) Has hecho que me salgan los colores… ^^ No creo tampoco que sea una historia tan buena… yo la veo un poco puffff pero bueno… xD Espero que te haya gustado. Besos. :)


	7. Malas noticias

Capítulo 7: Malas noticias.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.- les dije a Ulrich y Yumi.

-Sí, mañana vuelves a venir y me ayudas a elegir el color de las flores.- me dijo Yumi guiñándome un ojo.

-Yo ahora voy, princesa. Vete adelantándote.- me dijo Odd.

Yo asentí y me despedí.

Había pasado una semana desde el picnic y ahora Odd y yo estábamos mucho más unidos. No llegábamos a salir porque Odd nunca sacaba el tema y a mí me daba vergüenza.

Mientras iba pensando en mis cosas noté unos pasos. Pensé que era Odd y me di la vuelta.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- grité al ver a alguien con la cara tapada, todo de negro y persiguiéndome.

Empecé a correr mientras noté que la persona me seguía.

A mí me ponían de los nervios estas situaciones. No soportaba que alguien me persiguiese después de lo que me dijo Odd y estaba segura de que esa persona sí que venía a por mí.

No sabía ya ni por dónde corría y vi que me había metido en un callejón sin salida.

-¡Oh, no!- suspiré.

Miré a la persona que me perseguía. Tenía un móvil en la mano izquierda y una navaja en la derecha. Se acercaba cada vez más a mí y yo estaba empezando a tocar la pared.

Empezó a marcar un número y, una voz femenina, dijo:- La tenemos.

Cerró el móvil y lo sustituyó por un extraño cacharro que parecía eléctrico.

-Muy bien, "princesita", si te quedas quieta y vienes con nosotros no te haré daño pero si no… No te prometo nada.- dijo la misma voz encendiendo el aparato.

-¡Aelita! ¡Eh, tú, déjala en paz!- gritó Odd, mi salvador.

-Vaya… Tuvo que llegar el príncipe.- dijo la chica sarcástica.

Con un rápido movimiento me tocó con el cachivache eléctrico en el estómago y me caí al suelo. Era un dolor agudo, muy agudo.

-¡Odd!- grité.

-¡Te he dicho que la dejes en paz!- gritó Odd abalanzándose contra la chica.

Ella le esquivó y se fue corriendo mientras Odd venía hacia mí.

-¡Aelita! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Odd. Se le notaba preocupado.

-Me duele mucho.- dije señalando mi estómago.

-Ven, te llevo al médico.- dijo Odd cogiéndome en brazos.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que Yumi y Ulrich se preocupen!- exclamé.

-Pero puedes tener algo ahí dentro.- dijo Odd.

-Por favor.- le supliqué con ojos tiernos.

Me pareció ver que él se sonrojaba y creo que le estaba convenciendo.

Entonces Kiwi empezó a ladrar.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué tienes ahí, pequeño?- preguntó Odd conmigo todavía en brazos.

-Puedo andar.- le dije. No quería causarle ninguna molestia.

-Es que quiero tenerte entre mis brazos.- me susurró Odd.

Yo le sonreí mientras me sonrojaba.

Pasaron dos semanas y Yumi se había acercado a mi apartamento para ver como estaba.

-Te traje esto para que te sintieses mejor.- dijo Yumi sacándome uno de sus muchos caldos que me había traído a lo largo de las dos semanas.

-Que yo sepa, "doctora", aun no tiene su carrera terminada.- le dije sarcásticamente.

-Que yo sepa, "princesa", te han hecho una quemadura grave.- me dijo Yumi.

-Pero ya estoy bien. Además gracias a Kiwi sabemos que es una organización la que me persigue…- dije pensando en la estampa.

-¿Y eso no te da aún más miedo?- preguntó Yumi.

Yo encogí los hombros.

De repente sonó el móvil de Yumi.

-¿Sí?- contestó Yumi.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se le notaba preocupada.

- Ok. Te lo prometo. ¿Y qué haremos por la noche o cuando tenga que ir a la universidad?- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando y con quién?

-Vale, vale. Luego hablamos, cariño. Besos. Adiós.- se despidió Yumi.

-¿Quién era?- pregunté curiosa.

-Era Ulrich.- decía Yumi aún sorprendida.

-¿Y qué decía?

-No… No lo sé… Decía que ni se nos ocurriera salir de casa y menos contigo.- me dijo preocupada.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Serán ellos? ¿Crees que sabrán dónde vivo?- dije asustada.

-Tranquila Aelita. Acompáñame hasta casa que vamos a coger un par de ropa y me vengo contigo.- me tranquilizó Yumi.

-Pero te perderás la universidad…- dije pensando.

-¿Y qué es más importante la carrera o tu salud?- me dijo enfadada.

-Vale, vamos.- dije con un poco de miedo.

Después de un tiempo llegamos a la casa de Yumi.

-Muy bien, espera aquí. Puede que Ulrich esté dentro y si te ve…- me advirtió Yumi.

-Ok, tranquila.- le dije.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando de repente oí unas risas en el parque que había a unos pasos de la casa de Yumi.

También oí una voz.

-Esa voz… ¿No es la de Samantha?- susurré.

Me acerqué a un árbol que había un poco antes del parque y me asomé.

Miré al banco que había en frente.

En efecto vi a Samantha y parecía que estaba con alguien al que había besado. Me asomé un poco más para ver a su acompañante y…

-¡Aelita! ¡Ulrich me ha dicho que no nos acerquemos al parque de casa!- oí gritar a Yumi.

Pero ya era tarde. Ya había visto al acompañante. Con lágrimas en los ojos corrí hasta entrar en casa de Yumi en la que, yo, me sentía protegida.

-¡Aelita! ¿Me has oído?- decía Yumi bajando- Ulrich me ha dicho que…

Y ahí me encontró sollozando en el sofá.

-¡Aelita! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Aelita contéstame!- me gritaba Yumi.

Yo no podía hablar, lo que había visto superaba cualquier lógica, cualquier cosa común. El mundo se me había venido encima. No tenía palabras. Estaba muda.

-¡Aelita! Voy a llamar a Ulrich.- dijo Yumi preocupada.

-¡No!- grité recuperando mi voz- No lo llames, por favor.

-Pero Aelita, ¿qué te pasa?- decía Yumi sin entender.

-No… no… no lo puedo explicar. Pero por favor, no llames a Ulrich. A él no.- decía cada vez más angustiada.

-Aelita ahora sí que me preocupas. ¿Es Ulrich? ¿Ha pasado algo con él? ¿Te ha hecho algo?- preguntaba Yumi.

Yo no quería contestar. No podía explicarlo. Yo sólo quería que no le llamase. Que no viniese a casa. Que no me viese. O, incluso mejor, no verle yo a él porque si le veía… No sabía si iba a ser capaz de contenerme. De contenerme y no ir a pegarle.

En ese momento oímos la puerta. Alguien la estaba abriendo.

-No, por favor…- susurré.

Había entrado Ulrich.

-Hola, ¿pasa algo?- dijo mientras veía como Yumi y yo le mirábamos fijamente.

Me daba mucha rabia que estuviese tan tranquilo después de lo que había ocultado…

-¿Por qué me miras así, Aelita?- me preguntó Ulrich.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Perdón por tardar tanto. :( Bueno espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer. :)

* * *

Yumi Takamine 96: Muchísimas gracias por leer. Me alegra que te guste! Aquí le he dado intriga pero te advierto una cosa… Nada es lo que parece…

Espero que te haya gustado. :D Muchos besos.

* * *

Kazuar-731: Muchas gracias por leer. Me alegra que te guste. :)

Sí, bueno se podría decir que, después de unos años, Aelita aprendió a no ser tan inocente como de pequeña…

xD Me gusta tu forma de ver la boda… xD Pero bueno a ver ahora que pasa con lo de Sam y el extraño odio repentino de Aelita a Ulrich…

Bueno muchos besos y espero que te haya gustado. :)


End file.
